Across the globe, more people are spending more time online. Further, a majority of service providers, such as banks, retailers, and insurance companies, now rely heavily on internet connectivity. This enables users to easily access various services from remote locations. However, as technology becomes ubiquitous, the need for security also increases. The safe use of technology is challenged by hacker tools, viruses, remote tools, adware, spyware, Trojans and worms.
While electronic fraud is a problem, traditional theft can also lead to a considerable loss. For example, if a user's credit card is stolen, the offender has the opportunity to make purchases until the stolen card is reported and canceled.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems that provide additional security to users such that they can access online services in a safe, efficient and trustworthy fashion.